Dani Phantom
by Sami-Black
Summary: Gender-switch Fem!Danny and male!Sam Vlad takes Maddie child and takes care of her but what Vlad didn't know was Dani/Elie heritage so she watch her become known as Elie Master and become Dani Phantom while find out her family heritage behind Vlad's back
1. Chapter 1

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

**Prologue:**

Sigh _'why did come here again' _Madeline "Maddie" Fenton looked up from her table to see the bartender and few other people in the bar '_ oh yeah Jack and Jazzy are gone to her In-laws and she had to stay to work on Jack stupid projects' _Sigh "Maybe the alcohol effecting me"

"Well then that the propose of liquor ya'know darling" Maddie jumped a bit in her seat and looked up to see a tan, black haired, blue mixed with green sapphire-emerald eyed, man with a black shirt, with a locket with a hourglass on the front, white pants and black boots and a black and white trench coat with a smirk on his handsome face starting to take a seat in front of her with two drinks on his hands.

"And who are you" Maddie said

"Well Darling the name James Daniel Valentine Time but who are you"

"Long name which is last and first and the names Madeline Evans Fenton" _Well I knew one thing I'm drunk enough to ask stupid'_

"Well Madeline mind if I call you Mimi"

"well no one called me that but sure call me Mimi" Maddie blushed.

"Well Mimi to answer your question first and middle is James and Daniel and last name Valentine is got from me ma and Time from me da but nobody really asked me that question before but there a first for everything"

"oh"

"Well what a pretty girl like you doing in this place"

"Just wanted to getaway since my husband and kid are gone and need alone time and you, James"

"oh just wanted to get away and try some new from the boring cycle"

"know it"

* * *

**A few drinks later a drunk Maddie and James left the bar to a hotel and the next thing ya know there in a bed with no clothes and a killer hangovers Maddie decided to no bring it up and as well James but James did give her his gold locket with the hourglass in the back and a blue jewel in the front that glowed when he touched it not that Maddie knew and said she will find out later and left before she could protest and try to give it back.**

* * *

**What Maddie didn't know that James Daniel Valentine Time was a full ghost with some human traits and son of keeper of Time Clockwork and keeper of Magic Luna Valentine making him every powerful ghost not to cross with.**

"OH JAMIE-POO" sinister voice said

"Well I thought I had a few amount of good time before you find me you son of a bitch" James said.

"AWW he thought he had some more time is it funny you're so Funny Jamie-poo but where is it Jamie-poo"

"Some place where you won't find it you asshole"

"Well then there this spell i been meaning to try that mommy and daddy won't be able to save you"

The next you know James is not there and all that there was the man who was begin to leave with a annoyed excretion on his face

* * *

**"TIME STOP" **Clockwork screamed in panic.

**"**_**SORRY CLOCKWORK BUT THAT WAS MEANTTO HAPPEN THERE NOTHING YOU COULD DO BUT WAIT AND SEE WHAT HAPPENS LATER ON" **_a powerful and wise voice said.

"But master"

_**"Clockwork it was meant to happen and your son would be fine but you just have to wait and see what happens he'll be out in due time trust me" **_the voice said.

"B-B-BUT "

"_**CLOCKWORK HE WILL BE FINE TRUST ME NOW I WANT YOU TO DO SOMEHING FOR ME THAT INVOLVES SOMETHING YOU MITE BE INTERESTED" **_

"What is it master"

"_**Well..."**_

* * *

**5 WEEKES LATER**

"please please please let it come negative" Maddie Fenton prayed.

**BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP**

+ '_ positive of course it will come out positive' _somehow Maddie got the feeling that it wasn't jack's kid but the person who she slept with, James, but she only slept with Jack the time he came back only because he started it and wanted it and she had to play because she didn't want him to know that she slept with another man who was better that Jack in so many ways but not that she would admit that but when they slept together she kept thinking about James and the way he made her feel and she hadn't felt that way for anybody but she hoped that it was Jack's kid but she doubted it big time.

The only thing she had of James was the locket and she hadn't stopped wearing it since he gave it the odd thing that he had a picture of himself and a empty spot when she opened it and she could not get his picture removed not that she wanted to also it played a tune when she opened it1 and then another tune2 after the first one finishes which clams Maddie. '_Maybe I should give it to the child so it could have a something of his/her father not that it his it Jack's'_

* * *

** Few Months Later**

"Come on push Mrs. Fenton"

"IT FUCKING HURTS" Maddie screamed with the locket hanging around her neck.

"Come on baby you can do it" Jack Fenton said with a excited look on his face waiting for the birth of 'his' child.

"YOU GET THE FUCK OUT IT HERE" Maddie screamed to her husband who didn't know a thing.

"B-b-b-but"

"OUT" she said Jack left unlike her daughter birth where he got a broken hand and black eye from Maddie well he didn't want that to happen again.

"You're doing fine Mrs. Fenton"

"waahh waahh"

"Congratulations it a baby girl Mrs. Fenton"

"c-c-can I see her"

"yes Mrs. Fenton"

What Maddie saw was a black hair not as light as Jack but like James and blue sapphire eyes like James but not with green mixed but not like Jack baby blue eyes and she innately knew that it was James child not Jacks like she hoped.

"Mrs. Fenton what would you like to name your child" just then Jack barged in

"Maddie let me see the child" Maddie showed him her and James daughter hoping that they didn't know the difference between they didn't.

"AW she has my hair and eyes"

"um Mr. Fenton and Mrs. Fenton what would you like to name your child" said the nurse

"Well I'll like to name he-"

"Danielle Jamie Fenton" Maddie said the first two certain and Fenton uncertain because she wanted Danielle Jamie Valentine Evan Time.

"But Maddie those name so formal for a child like mine"

"But Jack you choose Jazzy name then I can choose Danielle Jamie" '_and it not your child'_

"So Danielle Jamie Fenton" the nurse spoke up.

"Yes" "No"

"Yes" Maddie repeate.

"Ok Mrs. Fenton" the nurse said then left the room also taking the baby from Maddie.

* * *

**A year and a half later**

At the Fenton's house you see Maddie and Jack working on something in the living room and on the other side of the living room you see Jazz reading a book and little baby Danielle "Elie" Jamie Fenton playing with her locket which she only allows her mother to get trust Jack and Jazz they tried and was meet with a screaming and crying Elie and then she just barely started to throw anything in sight as well until they gave her the locket which Jack and Jazz have yet to see the inside only hear the songs which Jack called boring and with Jazz wanting it but it a good thing they have yet to see the inside because on the inside you see a picture of James on one side and of Maddie and Elie in the other side.

"Well it time to take to take princess Elie to her bed to sleep yes it is yes it is" Maddie said to little Elie who had started to yawn and rub her eye.

Maddie started to take Elie and put her in her PJs and put her in her crib in her room and opened little Elie locket to her the songs and left back down stairs to be with Jack and Jazz a few hours later a person came into Elie room and got little Elie from her sleep and woke Elie up.

"There there new daddy came to pick you up so how do you like to be Danielle Jamie Masters little badge" said Vlad Plasmius taking Elie and a few stuff and leaving back to Wisconsin

* * *

**Like my new story well the only couple that going to change is Maddie and maybe Vlad oh and Danny a girl and Sam a dude of course there going to be together and the rest is unknown until i make it know oh and tell what you think oh James later {Sami-Black}**

**1. Merry-go-round of life (music box) from Howl's moving castle**

**2. Spirited away theme song from Spirited away**

**look up on Youtube if you want to hear"**


	2. Chapter 2

**I DO NOT OWN DANNY PHANTOM**

* * *

"hmm time to get a night rest Jack, JACK" Maddie said to her husband who feel asleep in the lab again for the 5th time again since Jazz left to sleep and they moved to the lab.

"Right baby"

35 minutes later both Fenton's feel asleep until they heard a scream coming from Jazz

"I''M COMING JAZZY" Jack said waking up and running to jazz's room and Maddie getting up and getting a golf club and started going to Jazz room behind Jack.

What they saw was a shock, Jazz in her bed in fright and, a woman with long silver hair that was messy in the front and was up to her butt her back with mesmerizing green-blue eyes and healthy pale skin with a blue dress that end to her ankles and black flats she looked very beautiful and she was floating above Jazz's bed.

"G-G-GHOST"

"Yes I'm a ghost what are ya going to do about it hmm" the ghost said with a sarcastic smirk

"I'll show what I'll do with it" Maddie said while trying to hit the woman with the golf club

"Not goanna work sweetheart" she said with the smirk still on her face while the club passing right passed her.

"Look I want to just talk my name is Luna Valentine keeper of magic I believe ya met my son James" Luna said.

As soon as Luna said this Maddie froze and the golf club fell and Jazz and Jack start looking confuse

"We never met your son you GHOST" Jack said.

"oh will ya keep quiet" Luna said and with the wave of her arm she made Jazz collapse on her bed and sleep with a white force shield and the same to Jack except he collapse on the floor.

"W-W-WHAT DID YOU DO TO THEM" Maddie asked in panic.

"Nothing there just a sleep but we need to talk k" Luna said and with a snap of her fingers they were in the kitchen and the table with strawberry cake, chocolate cookies and two hot chocolate and12 cupcake's that were strawberry and chocolate flavor.

"Ok let take a seat shall we" Luna said and taking Maddie with her to he table and helped her sit and took a seat as well.

"Ok you can stop looking at me wired " Luna said as she starts taking some cookies and two cupcakes one of chocolate and strawberry and a piece of cake and get a mug of hot coco.

Maddie snaps out her daze and starts saying questions

"Why are you here, what does James have to do with this, and does it have to do with my baby Elie"

"Ok just start getting some food and eat with me and I'll start answering k dear"

Wordlessly Maddie get the same thing as Luna and start to eat looking at Luna expectedly.

"Ok as ya know James is my son and the father of your girl and my first Grandkid and don't give me that look i know that child isn't that man child but my son child and secondly I'm here because of an I want to ask ya of something that has everything to do with my son and my Grandchild and your child"

"What is it"

"Ok ya know that I'm the Keeper of magic and I will teach ya magic but ya have to do something to me ya see my son James was taken by some people and most likely target little Elie when they find out about her when they do there will be nothing ya can do about it but if I teach ya magic then you help out but there's a price"

"What is it"

"Ya have to buy me and make me sweet's every day I just have a sweet spot for sweets there so good " Luna said as she finished the remaining cake and her hot coco.

"Ok I thought there be a more to the price then that"

"Ok I'll pay you 3,000 per month seeing as this is a job and it will look strange if ya don't get paid ya have to do everything I said and work starts at 10:30 am and ends at 7:55pm and here this just say James and it will take you to my house and to return say Elie ta get back k dear" Luna said giving Maddie a bracelet.

"Ok"

"Oh just to give ya a head up ya will see Elie when she comes ta visit my house but it will take a while and now dat ya work for me ya can't stop until I say so also ya start work on Monday thru Thursday also I'll answer any questions when ya get to work k well later" Luna said as she disappeared along with the food as she was never there.

"Wait what do you mean see Elie" Maddie said to late as Luna had already left.

Then Maddie had the feeling to go to Elie bedroom as she got there she found Nothing a miss except no baby.

"ELIE"

* * *

**OK there's the a chapter K also ya get to see Sam and Elie's first meeting on the next chap so review {Sami-Black}  
**


End file.
